User blog:Friscoal/Me and my random self...
November 18th You may have to enlarge it to get the joke. That's some small text under the Censor. "Censored! -by Deathwalker-" Sorry Deathwalker... I couldn't help myself. I've had this idea forever and wanted to actually do something with it. This is the last time. I promise. ^^ Secret... what's that keyword? ---- November 20 I just got back from my little bro's birthday celebration. Two days with my girlfriend, pretending being wizards during "Magi Quest", as well as two days of wearing wolf ears and tail without looking like a freaks. IIt was fricken amazing. I'm such a geek. ---- November 28 While driving home from college, I saw a coyote just as I reached the neighborhood entrance. I thought the poor thing was adorable, being the idiot I am, but sadly the animal looked a bit sickly and for some reason I doubt others would like having a wild animal running around. Right before I called Animal Control though, it did the funniest thing! It was about to cross a busy street and it waited for most of the cars to fly on by. Then it looked both ways and crossed over to the island. It waited once again, and when it seemed clear it turned its head the check both directions again! Those coyotes are smart little buggers!!! Then it calmly walked into my neighborhood, and I called Animal Control right when I got home. THE END! And then I ate a sandvich! True story. For the Secret: You promised it'd make you laugh... Did it? :)))))) http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:VillainComic2.jpg (If you can't read it still) ---- December 4 I'm currently working on many projects, trying to cram enough to pass my first semester in college. It's not going to well, and I'm stressing out. Expect more edits after December 8... One of the projects I did was an essay, supposed to argue a topic of my decison. I chose to argue that the Protect IP and it's many duplicates are a hinderance to the rights of online users in America. If you don't know what this is and you're a US citizen, look into it... it's not a good thing. Through much research I found a few people comparing it to China's origional plan when they started censoring the internet, and after researching into that I found a mass of interesting information I never knew about China's internet services. I pity all those online there. I found a very interesting animator named Pi San. He has a lot of chineese political mumbo-jumbo going on in his work, which I found very interesting (and quite sad, as I looked further into it). If you haven't seen his works before then I must warn you... it can be very violent, and very simular to 'Happy Tree Friends' at times (which I'm not a fan of)... but I still highly recomend looking into his work, expecially 'Cracked Sunflower Seeds' (not violent at all either). I found it quite funny, and the underlying message is still quite powerful. Sadly, I can not embed a video. I found that almost all the video search engines block or at least exclude his videos (Big Brother is watching us? O.o), even youtube. But if you do a google search on the animator, you can usually find a new article on him that includes his work. December 8 Just one more day! JUST ONE MORE!!!! Then... I'm finally done with my first semester of college. I can't wait... this week has been so stressful! My last final is at 11:30 today, and then I have to finish an art project so I don't fail 2-D design before tomorrow... wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. January 27 I'm back! Yay, for miniture mental breakdowns...... Anyone care to direct me to something that I may edit? :))) Febuary 22 Yay for larger scale breakdowns... I'm going to start editing more... but if I cease to exsist on the wiki again, please pester Deathwalker, Secret, or M-Nuva in reguards of my return. That'll probably work. xD Category:Blog posts